Una canción de Amor
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: Uno de los acontecimientos más grandes se estaba presenciando. Porque él nunca cantaba canciones de amor, nunca, bien lo sabían sus fans y los integrantes de su grupo.Todos lo sabían, el día en que él cante una canción de amor, será cuando esté enamorado
1. Entonando

_**Una canción de amor.**_

_._

_._

_.:Parte uno "_Entonando" :.__

.

.

- _**Esta canción me recuerda aquel tiempo junto… - **_ la potente y grave voz resonó en el silencio para luego dar paso a la música a un ritmo ágil. La multitud se removía ansiosa apenas aquellas primeras palabras salieron de los labios del moreno. Era, quizás, una de las cosas más esperadas entre las fans, después de todo, él nunca cantaba canciones de amor, nunca. En todos los años que llevaba como cantante ninguna de sus canciones era de ese estilo, aunque aquello no quitaba que los demás integrantes del grupo no las cantaran. Todas sabían que cuando aquel chico cantara una canción de amor sería cuando alguien se ganara su corazón.

Y en medio de aquella multitud un joven de cabellos rubios no alejaba su vista del chico que estaba en el escenario ahora frente al micrófono. Se había paralizado apenas aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios, después de todo, él se lo había dicho la tarde de ayer, cuando le había invitado al concierto.

"_Hay algo que quiero que escuches…"_

Había pensado, ingenuamente, que sería una de las tantas buenas canciones que tenía en su haber, pero nunca jamás esto, nunca. Y su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Pero… ¿realmente aquella canción era para él? Las siguientes palabras se lo confirmaron.

_** - Esa tarde le dio a mi mundo un nuevo color… – **_la música acompañó la melodiosas palabras, al tiempo que los gritos de sus fans se intensificaban, pero se reprimían casi al instante, no querían perderse de absolutamente nada, no querían perderse de la primera canción de amor que cantaba Uchiha Sasuke – _**Y vi como todo volvía a ser perfecto.**_

La música contrario a las típicas canciones de este estilo, carecía de algún tono meloso y lento. Ésta era rápida, fuerte. Una canción que trataba de transmitir la intensidad de todo aquello que las palabras no podían conseguir. El tono de voz no era dulce, y tampoco rudo. Era fuerte cargado de sentimientos.

- _**Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron… – **_Naruto sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, le impresionó que el moreno pudiera dar con él entre el mar de gente, pero la intensidad de la mirada no le dejó pensar en nada más - _**Un mar de ilusiones se reflejó**_.

- ¿Quién será? – escuchó el gritó de alguien en medio de la gente - ¿Quién se habrá ganado el corazón de Sasuke-kun? – Naruto se sonrojó, también conocía aquel "mito urbano" aquel que decía que cuando Sasuke cantará una canción de amor sería cuando estuviera enamorado.

- _**Y el sol comenzó a caer… Y la realidad me alejó de él… - **_Naruto regresó su vista impresionado al moreno, sin tapujos había declarado que no era una chica la que había captado su corazón, sino un chico. Muchas gritaron entusiasmadas y otras soltaron un gemido de disolución, pero nadie parecía rehuir a la canción.

- Sasuke… - dijo en un susurro que no fue escuchado por nadie.

- _**Y en éste monótono y pálido mundo… - **_sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los suyos ysu voz se volvió un susurró hipnotizante - _**Me descubrí pensando en ti.**_

_¿Cómo era que todo había llegado a eso?_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hola, si, soy yo, jah, no teman esta historia está terminada. Porque originalmente era un Oneshot, pero que ha quedado un poco largo, así que decidí dividirlo, para darle algo de emoción.<p>

Tiene dos partes más aparte de está, obviamente mucho más largas que estás... me ha gustado dejar esta parte como introducción, la continuación la pondré muy pronto...

Para quienes no lo entiendan xD Es un Sasunaru... hay menciones, pero solo menciones, de ItachixDeidara, KakashixObito, ShikamaruxKiba, SaixGaara. Creo que esas, si se me pasa una la agregaré en la siguiente nota xD

Bueno, nos vemos, déjenme sus opiniones, byez.


	2. Componiendo

_**Una canción de Amor**_

_.::Parte dos "Componiendo"::._

Aquel día hacía mucho calor, de seguro si algún helado era puesto bajo el sol se derretiría en unos segundos. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas, cada una sumergida en su mundo, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. En medio de ese mar de gente un joven se desplazaba tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención. Sus cabellos negros eran cubiertos una bonita gorra negra con bordes blancos y sus ojos ocultos por unas sencillas gafas de sol. Usaba una simple polera negra con el estampado de un Dragón en tribal de color blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, junto a unas zapatillas bastante cómodas de color blanco.

Paseó su vista por los varios lugares que decoraban aquella cuadra, tenía sed, pero temía ser descubierto, hace mucho tiempo que no podía pasear con tranquilidad por las calles de la que era su ciudad natal. Caminó un par de cuadras más cuando dio con un modesto café. Lo pensó por unos instantes, pero luego decidió que era bastante difícil que le reconocieran, quizás estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas del exterior, quedando justo bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles del lugar, sonrió ante su suerte. Tomó la carta que estaba al centro de la mesa y se bajó los lentes solo un poco para mirar de mejor forma el contenido de ésta y elegir que consumir. Sin embargo sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó un poco más allá. Alzó la vista sólo para ver a un chico de cabellos rubios sobarse la cabeza con expresión adolorida, a su alrededor habían varios platos y tazas tiradas, y muchas de ellas destrozadas. Frente a él dos jóvenes sonreían con prepotencia.

- Ten un poco más de cuidado inepto – el rubio alzó la vista furioso.

- ¿¡Eres imbécil o qué! – se puso de pie en el acto - ¡Algo pudo lastimar a alguien! – a ambos chicos no pareció importarles dicho comentario.

- Entonces no deberías ser tan inútil…. – el rubio apretó los puños furioso y abrió la boca dispuesto a decirles algunas palabras poco decorosas.

- Naruto – sin embargo una voz grave viniendo del interior del café le detuvo. Frunció el seño molesto y se dispuso a recoger el desastre.

- Como siempre, arruinando la diversión.

- Lárguense de mi Cafetería si no quieren que llame a la policía – el hombre peliblanco les lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero aquello no consiguió intimidarlos para nada, es más, su sonrisa se amplió. Tomaron uno de los jugos de la mesa más cercana y se acercaron al rubio quien había dejado de ponerles atención por estar recogiendo el desastre. Sasuke suspiró hastiado, tal parecía que en ningún lugar podría comer con tranquilidad. Cogió un par de palillos del recipiente que los contenía y de manera certera los lanzó al tipo que estaba por atacar el rubio despistado. El vaso terminó en el piso, Naruto alzo la vista alarmado entendiendo de inmediato lo que estaban por hacerle y ahora ambos jóvenes miraban con hostilidad al pelinegro quien en un principio había querido pasar inadvertido.

- ¿Quién rayos eres para meterte en esto, mocoso? – uno de ellos se acercó al pelinegro con una mirada amenazante, más ésta no surtió efecto sobre el moreno, quien solo le miró por sobre los lentes para luego bostezar desinteresado. Naruto miró alarmado al joven que le había defendido, pero fue detenido por el otro sujeto, aquello le enfureció. El moreno se puso de pie con pereza e ignorando al sujeto que se le había acercado se dirigió a la salida - ¡Responde cuando te hablan imbécil! – el sujeto le agarra por el brazo con fuerza, aquello había sido un completo error. A una velocidad alármate el sujeto había terminado con su cara estampada en la pared.

- Si no te quieren responder es por algo, imbécil – su voz se oyó completamente oscura y enfurecida, asustando a más de uno. El pelinegro suspiró interiormente, su hermano ya le había dicho que tenía muy poca paciencia y cuando se enojaba podía asustar mucho. Miró al estúpido imbécil que se había atrevido a tocarle, de un solo golpe había quedado inconsciente. Eran escoria debilucha, al menos para alguien que era cinta negra, por su profesión de saber defenderse – ahora tú, el idiota de allá – dirigió su vista cubierta por los lentes al otro sujeto que tenía retenido al rubio – llévate al imbécil de tu amigo y salgan de mi vista – todos en el local estaban mudos de la impresión. El chico llamado Naruto se había quedado en blanco cuando vio semejante demostración de fuerza por parte de ese sujeto. El tipo que le tenía agarrado le soltó y con rapidez cogió a su amigo y se dirigieron a la salida del local. El moreno por otro lado también se retiró en silenció. Había llamado mucho la atención.

No, es que era un idiota, eso mismo se decía el pelinegro mentalmente. Había salido del hotel con la única intención de poder relajarse, de relajar su mente la cual se encontraba completamente bloqueada, había salido en busca de inspiración, pero solo se había topado con un calor abrasador y una estúpida pelea en un café, vaya día. A paso relajado se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba, el sol estaba ocultándose, por lo que el calor comenzaba a mermar. Sin embargo nunca se esperó que aquel encuentro, o mejor dicho embestida, trastocara su mundo.

Estaba esperando el cambio de luz para cruzar la calle, algunas personas posaban su vista de manera fugaz en su persona, pero pronto se centraban en otra actividad. Cosa que le tranquilizaba. Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde se dispuso a caminar, pero algo impactó contra su espalda haciendo que se fuera para adelante y terminara en el suelo, causando que su gorra callera a su lado y sus lentes rodaran por el suelo. Lo único que escuchó antes del golpe fue un ¡Oye!

Naruto no había durado más de dos minutos con la duda, de manera presurosa se dispuso a recoger el desastre que aquellos tipo habían generado en el café de tu tío-abuelo. Y al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal le gritaba a su abuelo que se iría. El hombre le gritó un par de maldiciones por dejarle a mitad de la faena, para después sonreírle y decirle que no se preocupara. Vaya rareza, los cambios de humor de ese hombre se veían afectados con extrema facilidad, en especial si había una chica linda por los alrededores.

Corrió entre las calles tratando de encontrar al sujeto, pero no lograba dar con él, recorrió a paso rápido, prácticamente corriendo, dos calles de los alrededores, no sabía que camino había tomado aquel chico, por lo cual no tenía idea si alcanzaría a encontrarlo antes que tomara alguna clase de transporte. Pero ese día estaba de suerte, sin ninguna dificultad pudo divisar al joven a lo lejos. Estaba en un cruce esperando la luz verde. No dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo hacia él, pero había que admitir muchas cosas con respecto a su persona. Él era bullicioso, o mejor dicho; escandaloso, era hiperactivo, burlón y algo desordeno, pero una de las cosas que más destacaba de él es que era torpe, muy torpe . Por ello, si existía una mínima oportunidad de chocar con algo, él lo haría.

Le llamó en el preciso instante en que tropezaba con una de las baldosas que estaba un poco más levantada que las demás. Se estrelló con el cuerpo del otro chico haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo, el apoyado en su trasero y el otro chico de rodillas frente a él. Se sobó la cara con un poco de dolor, pero olvido eso dispuesto a pedir las correspondientes disculpas por su torpeza, pero se quedo sin habla cuando divisó la joven figura que estaba frente a él.

- Uchiha Sasuke – había sido apenas un susurro salido de sus labios, susurro que solo escuchó él.

- Hey, Usuratonkachi ¿Acaso querías matarme? – los potentes ojos negros se posaron sobre él y por algún extraño motivo no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. El moreno, en cambio, le miro mal, frunció el seño aún más cuando se percató que varias personas se quedaban susurrantes a su alrededor, fue ahí cuando lo entendió. De manera presurosa se llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza tratando de encontrar la gorra que supuestamente debería estar cubriendo sus cabellos – mierda.

_ - ¿Será él? _

_ - Míralo, se parece._

_ - No puedo creerlo, es él - _¿Dónde rayos estaba su gorra? No alcanzó a darle otro pensamiento a aquella prenda de vestir porque pronto sintió como algo era colocado con extrema rudeza en su cabeza para luego ser tomado por una de sus muñecas y obligado a correr entre la gente.

- Hey, pero que rayos… - el chico rubio de la cafetería le guiaba a pasó rápido por entre el gentío, iba soltarse del agarre cuando reparó en el peculiar tumulto de gente que venía tras ellos, en especifico chicas extasiadas por la presencia de una estrella de música en la ciudad, más concretamente porque se trataba de él – oh, maldita sea. Éste ha sido un día de mierda.

Corrieron por varias calles y se metieron en una que otra galería para poder despistar al mayor número de fans que fuera posible. Al final supieron que habían perdido a toda la gente que les perseguía después de meterse a un supermercado. Ahora ambos respiraban con dificultad a las afueras de éste. El chico rubio soltó una risa, divertido por la situación, risa que causó que el otro chico frunciera el ceño.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – habló molesto.

- Nunca me esperé escapar de un tumulto de gente… - le sonrió divertido. Sasuke apartó la vista molesto, él no le encontraba ninguna gracia a la situación.

- Hm – bufó molesto. Se puso a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse, ahora más que nunca quería regresar al Hotel donde estaban hospedando a su grupo.

- Pero vaya… - de repente una cabeza rubio irrumpió en su campo de visión, recién ahí se percató en mayor medida de los potentes ojos azules del chico. Eran bonitos – nunca me esperé que fueras una celebridad – Sasuke frunció el ceño, no quería lidiar con otro fan.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un autógrafo? ¿Mi ropa para venderla por internet? – habló sarcástico al tiempo que decía las estúpidas peticiones que había escuchado más de una vez.

- ¿Eres imbécil? – pero aquella contestación le sacó de onda, miró al rubio con el ceño fruncido - ¿Para qué rayos iba a querer tu ropa? Yo tengo mejores gustos que los tuyos – bufó molesto – y tu firma en un papel no me sirve para nada… - pero el rubio sonrió divertido – pero, una foto sería otra cosa.

- ¿Una foto?... hay millones de fotos mías en las tiendas y en internet… consíguete una de ahí – el rubio infló sus mejillas molesto.

- No quiero una de esas fotos… ahí apareces como una estúpida estrella de música más – ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de molestarse.

- ¿Entonces qué rayos quieres?

- Quiero una foto del chico que nos ayudo en el Café… me resbala si tienes otra vida por ahí o tienes otro nombre, incluso si te vistieras de mujer – el moreno le pegó un zape por la ocurrencia – está bien… lo ultimo no era necesario – rió adolorido.

- Eres idiota, ¿verdad? El chico del café era yo…

- El chico del café solo era un chico que quería ayudar a alguien…. No un bastardo arrogante que tiene a medio mundo bajo sus pies – sonrió divertido. Sasuke se preguntó si aquel chico le estaba insultando adrede o realmente era un imbécil. Pero antes que cualquier reclamo saliera de sus labios se percató de un pequeño y sutil detalle. Aquel chico, un chico desconocido, un chico que sabía que era una estrella de música, un chico que sabía que era una gran celebridad, ese mismo chico le estaba hablando como si fuera una de las tantas personas con las que había conversado toda su vida. No había tartamudeos, ni chillidos de emoción, ni sonrisas coquetas o miradas de añoranza. Solo era un chico hablando con otro chico.

- Dobe – fue lo único que atinó a decir. El rubio por otra parte se molesto.

- De acuerdo – sonrió de manera siniestra para luego darle la espalda al moreno, colocó sus manos simulando un megáfono y comenzó a gritar - ¡Hey! ¿Saben quien está aquí? – varias personas comenzaron a mirar con curiosidad al rubio. Sasuke por otro lado se alarmó ante eso así que solo atinó a tomar uno de los brazos del rubio para posteriormente caminar lo más rápido posible.

- ¿¡Estás loco! – habló molesto el moreno al tiempo que trataba de llamar lo menos posible la atención del resto de la gente.

- Tú comenzaste.

- Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido en mi vida.

- Oh, vamos… - sonrió – ahora… ¿te tomarás una foto conmigo?

- Tu ganas… maldita sea… - soltó un suspiro, se paró frente al rubio y alzó una ceja antes de preguntar - ¿Y donde la tomaremos? No creo que andes trayendo una cámara.

- Es muy fácil, hay un centro de juegos a dos calles de aquí. Ahí hay una máquina para tomar fotografías.

- Ya que… vamos de una vez.

- ¡Genial! – sonrió victorioso el rubio.

Caminaron un par de cuadras, cada uno con una expresión diferente. Naruto estaba feliz, mucho, porque a pesar de que no se había comportado como el típico fans del Uchiha, él lo era. Le encantaba su música, la letra de sus canciones, la forma en la que vertían sus sentimientos por su voz. Pero era orgulloso, así que no tenía planeado babear como un estúpido por el moreno que ahora caminaba a su lado. Si, era cierto, estaba cumpliendo quizás el mayor sueño de cualquiera, pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para demostrar que no era así. Por otro lado Sasuke no podía evitar fruncir el seño ante su situación, había sido extorsionado con completa facilidad por un rubio que no lucia muy listo, al menos agradecía que no fuera el típico niñato o niñata a la cual prácticamente se le caía su ropa interior por verlo. Ese pensamiento le causo risa, pero al menos podía estar satisfecho de conocer a alguien medianamente normal.

Llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme centro de juegos, estaba con las luces bajas, dándole una tonalidad media oscura, pero al tiempo que era decorada por rayos de diferentes colores que se movían de manera desigual. Sasuke paseó su vista con curiosidad por ese lugar, hace años que había dejado de asistir a esta clase de lugares, principalmente por su apretada agenda y por la incomodidad que implicaría el que le descubrieran, pero en esa clase de ambiente parecía difícil que eso sucediera.

- ¿No quieres jugar un rato? – preguntó con una sonrisa su acompañante. Dudo, después de todo, esta clase de oportunidades no se presentaba todo el tiempo, pero también era cierto que quería volver lo antes posible al hotel, no quería tentar a su suerte más de lo que ya había hecho.

- Tengo que regresar pronto – dio como escusa.

- Oh… que aburrido eres teme – rio divertido, Sasuke frunció el seño por el apelativo – supongo que tienes miedo a ser vencido – en la cara de Sasuke apareció una pequeña vena y su ojo derecho comenzó a temblar.

- Tu lo pediste Dobe, te venceré aquí y ahora.

- En tus sueños Teme.

Y así se vio envuelto en un estúpido duelo. Jugaron en un comienzo en una maquina de peleas, Sasuke fue el vencedor, pero Naruto pidió la revancha, la cual ganó. Se cambiaron de juego; uno de carreras, un demoledor empate, principalmente porque ninguno consiguió llegar a la meta. Después jugaron un juego de puntería, Sasuke ganó. Luego Naruto fue el vencedor en un juego de golpear a los topos. Al final entre una derrota y otra, terminaron jugado casi todos los juegos del local.

Debía admitirlo, se había divertido como nunca, tenía aquella sensación de ser; nuevamente, una persona normal. Una persona sin responsabilidades, sin personas tras de él. Miró esta vez con detenimiento al rubio personaje que le acompañaba. La mayor parte del tiempo había mostrado una sonrisa, cuando le vencía fruncía el seño o actuaba infantil mente, como sacándole la lengua o despotricando contra su persona, pero rápidamente la alegre expresión volvía a sus facciones y parecía que sus ojos brillaran con mayor intensidad cuando aquella expresión estaba en su rostro, hacía que sus ojos azules brillaran de una manera tan misteriosa y enigmática que costaba apartar la vista. Regresó su vista al panel donde estaba jugando, nunca se había detenido a pensar por más de dos segundos en una persona, pero aquel chico, de alguna forma, era especial.

- ¡Eso ha sido divertido! – sonrió feliz el rubio al tiempo que se estiraba - ¡Es el momento de la foto!

- Hm… - sonrió de costado - ¿quieres dejar de lado que te vencí 48 veces? – sí, habían jugado un montón, podía ver la oscuridad en las calles, así como las luces encendidas de los postes de luz.

- ¡Te recuerdo que yo te vencí 43 veces!

- Aprende matemáticas Dobe. 48 es un número más alto que 43.

- ¡Quiero la revancha! – habló molesto.

- Será otro día… se está haciendo muy tarde – el rubio reparó en la hora y se sorprendió de sobremanera.

- ¡Mi abuela va a matarme! – exclamó asustado.

- Mi hermano va a matarme a mí – suspiró Sasuke – _y de paso Kakashi_ – pensó.

- Esto es horrible – suspiró - ¿¡A donde crees que vas? – gritó cuando vio al pelinegro encaminarse a la salida.

- De verdad debes ser idiota… - se giró a verlo – a la salida, que más.

- ¡Tú me debes mi foto! – gritó – no te hagas el tonto teme.

- Pensé que lo habías olvidado – rumió al creerse liberado de tal acto. Pronto sintió como era tomado de uno de sus brazos y guiado a una especie de caseta que estaba en uno de los costados del local. Era una de esas rusticas maquinas que sacaba 3 fotos rápidas, maquina que pensó solo aparecían en la televisión.

- Vamos, vamos – sonrió el rubio al tiempo que corría la cortina que hacía de puerta.

- Esto es para las parejas. Usuratonkachi – exclamó incomodó.

- No te quejes, Teme. A menos que quieras ir a una tienda donde saquen fotos y te arriesgues a que te conozcan – Tuche, punto a favor del rubio.

- Hagamos esto rápido – se dejó caer de manera poco elegante en el asiento que había al interior de la caseta. Vio en una de las paredes el instructivo, tal aprecia que había un tiempo de 30 segundos entre cada fotografía, algo conveniente, eran tres en total y había que pagar tres yenes. Sacó el dinero de uno de sus bolsillos y lo depositó.

- ¡Oye! Yo iba a pagar por la foto – Sasuke sonrió prepotente.

- ¿Te queda algo después de todo lo que jugamos? – Naruto titubeo, era verdad que había gastado una cantidad considerable, y había que admitir que el moreno le había invitado una gran cantidad de juegos, pero como él era una persona _normal, _no contaba con tanto capital como el moreno a su lado.

- Maldito – susurró molesto, Sasuke rió divertido. Un sonido seguido de un flash les sorprendió – Eh, eso no es justo… ¡no estaba listo!

- Son treinta segundos de intervalo por fotografía dobe – le informó el moreno, quien tampoco estaba feliz por la repentina toma. Sintió de pronto como la gorra era removida.

- Sin gorra teme – sonrió, Sasuke suspiró. Ambos se giraron para mirar a la "cámara". Naruto con una gran sonrisa, Sasuke con su acostumbrada cara de nada. Un nuevo flash y el sonido de la foto siendo tomada se adentró en el lugar - ¡Sasuke, no estás sonriendo! – alegó el rubio.

- Es una estúpida foto, que importa si sonrió o no dobe.

- Claro que importa – Naruto frunció el seño – eres la persona más rara que he conocido – pero luego sonrió, llevó sus manos a los labios del moreno y los estiró tratando de formar una sonrisa - ¡Así debe ser!

- ¡Suéltame! – trató de alejarse, pero justo en ese momento nuevamente se sintió un sonido el cual fue seguido por un flash.

- ¡Están listas! – gritó alegre al tiempo que soltaba al moreno. Salió de manera presurosa de la maquina ya que era en un pequeña rendija que había en el exterior donde salían. Sasuke suspiró, pero luego se puso de pie para seguir al niño rubio – jajajaja… mira Sasuke – apenas había salido cuando el rubio casi le impacta una tira larga de papel en la cara.

- Ten más cuidado Usuratonkachi.

- ¡Deja de gruñir y mira! – suspiró y fijo su vista en las imágenes.

Era una tira que contenía tres diferentes imágenes de un tamaño decente para el tipo de servicio que había contratando. Fue, quizás, la primera imagen la que más le sorprendió.

En ella se veía a sí mismo con una media sonrisa, con la gorra cubriendo parte de sus cabellos negros, pero todo su ser demostraba una relajación que hasta ese momento no había advertido. Por otro lado el rubio tenía una expresión de molestia, pero que no llegaba a sus ojos, los cuales demostraba lo divertido que estaba, a leguas se podía ver que era una careta puesta por la situación de la imagen, es decir; un Sasuke molestando a un enfurruñado Naruto.

La siguiente era la esperada fotografía, un Sasuke tan serio como siempre y el chico rubio con una sonrisa que tal vez a más de alguno le dolería la cara portar. Y por algún motivo esa foto no le gusto, su expresión era la misma que colocaba cuando se sacaba todo el resto de las imágenes que tomaban de él en las sesiones de fotos.

Finalmente la última fue la que más le saco de onda, pero que de alguna forma le hizo reír, en ella salía Naruto con una sonrisa tratando de hacerle sonreír a la fuerza, es decir, tratando de formar una sonrisa con sus dedos al estirar los labios de Sasuke.

- Mira son dos copias – dijo feliz el rubio – ten – Ahora cada uno tenía una tira de las imágenes.

- Hm.

- Fue divierto pasar la tarde contigo – el chico rubio sonrió contento, ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida – espero que todo salga bien en tu próximo concierto y todas esas cosas que tengas que hacer.

- Puedo admitir que fue divertido patearte el trasero, Usuratonkachi.

- Ja, en tus sueños Uchiha – alzó el mentón molesto – a leguas se puede ver que podría patearte el trasero.

- Ya, como no, eso tendremos que verlo – sonrió de costado. La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió.

- Cuando quieras, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

- No tientes a tu suerte – el rubio rió.

- Nos vemos Sasuke – Naruto colocó sus manos tras su espalda y le sonrió de manera encantadora – después de todo no eres tan frió como dicen, eso es bueno.

- No deberías creer lo que los demás dicen.

- No lo hago, por eso para mí, eres solo Sasuke – comenzó a caminar de espadas con una sonrisa - ¡No vemos! - se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Sasuke quien sonrió ante el comentario.

- Nos vemos – tomó el camino contrario, aquel que le llevaría hasta su hotel.

Miró con detenimiento las fotos que tenía planeado destruir en un principio, pero luego se vio incapaz de ello y después no quería perderlas, de alguna forma se había transformado en su pequeño tesoro. Sacó su billetera y las guardó, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sonrisa del rubio, era, sin duda, la sonrisa más pura y honesta que había visto en mucho tiempo, en aquel mundo tan materialista en el que estaba sumergido.

Y mientras caminaba comenzó a tararear una melodía, una melodía que no era de ninguna canción conocida. Era rápida y alegre, raras en él, pero le gustó y pronto algunas palabras vinieron a su mente.

"_Y Aquellos días invaluables_

_En una imagen se grabó,_

_Tesoros irremplazables_

_Que una sonrisa me entregó"_

Llegó bastante tarde al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, su hermano le regañó casi por una hora, reiterando su falta de consideración al no haberlo llamado en todo ese tiempo, pero después de eso sólo trató de sacarle los detalles de su salida, detalles que no entregó por qué a pesar de todo, aquella tarde tan nefasta se había transformado en uno de sus tesoros y como tal, no quería compartirlo con nadie. Era su precioso momento que esperaba algún día poder repetir.

Después de ese día se vio nuevamente sumergido en su pálido mundo. Y más que nunca sintió que le faltaba algo a aquel ambiente que le rodeaba. Estaba cansado de las miradas soñadoras, del excesivo respeto y de la zalamería de sus congéneres. Kiba y Gaara habían ya advertido de su sutil estado de ánimo, el cual estaba más parco de lo usual. Habían tenido que viajar a la ciudad contigua por una presentación y para una posterior entrevista con un canal de televisión de la ciudad. Y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era volver a casa. No a un hotel para pasar un par de días, sino quedarse una temporada en casa. Y así mismo se lo planteó a Kakashi.

- ¿Vacaciones? ¿Quedarte en Tokyo? – preguntó como queriendo asegurase de lo que había escuchado.

Kakashi era un hombre que rondaba los 26 años y era uno de los mejores manager del medio, a su corta edad había conseguido más cosas que cualquiera de sus colegas, y había sido él quien los había impulsado hasta la fama. Sus estrategias habían sido impresionantes. Había que sumar, además, de lo atractivo que era, su cabello platinado era en extremo raro sumado a sus penetrantes ojos negros, pero uno se veía cubierto por un accidente en su infancia. Lastima para las mujeres que le rodeaban, el joven ya se encontraba felizmente comprometido con uno de sus amigos de la infancia, si, un hombre, no se habían casado simplemente porque a ambos les daba pereza tener que hacer todo el papeleo que aquello implicaba, pero no era una opción lejana. Rin, la mejor amiga del ambos, había hecho entrar en razón al peliplateado, en especial cuando un tipo había comenzado a rondar a Obito, de por si era territorial.

- Quiero quedarme una temporada… vacaciones, hace tiempo que no nos damos un tiempo – sus compañeros de banda miraron a Sasuke con curiosidad, pero no optaron por quejarse, porque la idea no era mala, todo lo contrario, les agradaba, lo raro era que hubiera salido de los labios del líder de la banda.

- ¿Qué piensas Itachi? – el Uchiha mayor estaba sentado en uno de los tantos sillones del lugar, miraba a su hermano de forma calculadora, tratando de hallar el porqué de su actitud, y no pudo evitar pensar que todo esto había comenzado desde que su hermano había regresado tarde hace un par de semanas.

- Es una buena idea, pero será difícil decir de golpe que estaremos de vacaciones… podemos, en cambio, pedir un concierto en la ciudad y un par de entrevista en el sector. Obviamente lo más espaciado las unas de las otras, dándonos un margen algo así de tres a cuatro semanas para completarlo todo, luego de eso podríamos pedir formalmente las vacaciones.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Sasuke?

- Si.

- ¿Y los demás?

- A mi me mola, tengo ganas de pasar un tiempo con mis padres – sonrió Kiba.

- También estoy de acuerdo – dijo Gaara.

- Lo más probable es que Suigetsu también esté de acuerdo – comentó Kakashi.

- ¿y dónde está ese idiota? – no pudo evitar exclamar Sasuke.

- Resaca – fue la única respuesta del castaño. Sasuke soltó un suspiro cansado, aquel chico nunca aprendería.

- Bien, veo que estamos todos de acuerdo. Entonces pediré que nos lleven a Tokyo mañana en la mañana ¿les parece? Tendrán los primeros tres días libres.

- Genial… - se alegró Kiba. Sasuke solo sonrió conforme.

Dos días después de eso Sasuke se pudo apreciar a si mismo nuevamente frente a aquel café, soltó un suspiro no dando crédito a sus propias acciones. Lanzó una mirada evaluadora a los alrededores, venía igual que la vez otra vez, otras ropas, pero siendo el yoqui y los lentes sus mayores disfraces para salir desapercibido.

El ambiente dentro del café era tal como lo recordaba, sencillo, pero acogedor. Paseó su vista por todo el local, pero no logró dar con el chico de la otra vez. Frunció el ceño y trató de meditar si era realmente lo correcto ir a preguntar por él o simplemente largarse e intentarlo en otra ocasión. Sabía que si no lo encontraba ahora pudiera ser que nunca más lo volviera intentar, después de todo, se estaba manejando prácticamente por impulsos más que por un acto plenamente trazado. Todas sus acciones últimamente habían tenido la misma temática.

- Oh, eres el mismo chico de la otra vez – una voz frente a él lo sobresaltó. Ahora tenía a un hombre de cabellos blancos frente a él quien le daba una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Ese cabeza hueca no ha dejado de hablar de ti por casi dos semanas… muchos hemos intentado matarle en ese tiempo – por alguna razón aquello en cierta forma alegró a Sasuke, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio era un boca suelta, quizás ahora todos en ese lugar sabían quién era él en realidad – No es lo que piensas chico – rio al ver la expresión que escasamente dejaba ver aquel joven tras sus gafas – soy el único del lugar que sabe quién eres realmente, para los demás solo eres un chico más. ¿Pero qué hacemos conversando aquí?, ven, te invito un café en la barra – Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a negarse, pero si quería ver al rubio otra vez tendría que aguantar todo aquello.

- Hm… - actualmente tenia rabia consigo mismo por su estúpida actitud.

El hombre de cabellos blancos no había dejado de sonreír en todo el rato, después de todo ¿quien se iba a imaginar que su peculiar rubio sobrino atraería semejante tipo de gente? Naruto de por si era alguien atrayente, su alegre actitud y buenas intenciones conseguía encantar a más de uno o una. Muchas veces no al mejor tipo de gente, pero como ahora, también podían atraer a gente buena. Importante, pero buena.

- Naruto está dando una prueba en la universidad – rió el hombre, Sasuke no entendió que tenía de gracioso aquella frase – llegará… ¿a qué hora dijo? – se preguntó a sí mismo. Se giró y posó su vista en un chico de cabellos castaños quien tenía una expresión de aburrimiento frente a una caja registradora - ¡Hey Shikamaru! ¿A qué hora dijo Naruto que regresaba? – el otro muchacho le lanzó una mirada de hastió para luego bostezar, de verdad se estaba tomando su tiempo para responder. Sasuke solo alzó una ceja ante su actitud.

- A las tres y media… o algo así… ya sabes cómo es él – después de eso posó nuevamente su mirada en la ventana que tenía su lado y contempló el cielo.

- Ya, entonces faltaran menos de veinte minutos para que regrese – Sasuke miró el reloj en la pared, eran las tres veinte. Alzo una ceja ante eso.

- ¿Quién es él Jiraiya-san? – una chica de cabellos rubios se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa encantadora, tenía el cabello largo y uno ojos bastante claros. Venía junto a una chica de cabellos rosas quien no había apartado sus ojos del muchacho moreno con el que conversaban tan amigablemente el dueño del local.

- Deja de mirarlo Sakura fea, el no viene por ti – un chico de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos apareció desde otra dirección, a pesar de estar sonriendo se notaba a leguas que esa no era la careta que en realidad quería portar.

- _¿acaso aquí nadie trabaja?_ – pensó alterado Sasuke, muchas personas se estaban acercando y eso le incomodaba.

- Es el amigo de Naruto, Ino – respondió Jiraiya tratando de evitar una pelea entre el pelinegro y la pelirosada.

- Oh, ¡¿El misterioso amigo de Naruto? – la chica rubia sonrió encantada y se acercó al moreno – ya era hora de que aparecieras, nos tenias con la intriga… ¡Si como te describe Naruto pareces ser alguien divertido! – Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que aquel rubio estaba más loco que una cabra, ¿de dónde había sacado que él era divertido?

- También dijo que era un bastardo arrogante – soltó como si nada Sai.

- ¡Sai! – lo regañó Ino.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado el pelinegro.

- Creo que están asustando al chico – comentó Jiraiya divertido al ver como el pelinegro trataba de huir silenciosamente del aquel café, pero la chica rubia al ver sus intenciones lo tomó de un brazo y lo volvió a sentar con una sonrisa.

- Ah no, tú te quedas aquí, Naruto se pondrá muy feliz por verte. Has sido su tema de conversación favorito por… eeh….

- Dos semanas y media… - Shikamaru bostezó aburrido, al tiempo que demostraba estar atento a la conversación.

- Si, dos semanas y media… vaya, con razón hemos querido matarle – comentó la rubia.

- No deberías sorprenderte, Naruto suele sacar de sus casillas a la mayoría de la gente – soltó la pelirisada – llegando a ser pesado.

- Para ti todo lo que no seas tú es pesado.

- No van a comenzar a pelear otra vez, por favor – habló molesta la rubia.

- Pero dinos ¿Cómo te llamas? Naruto no ha querido decirnos – Sasuke se tensó un poco, estaba en un problema, ¿inventarse un nombre? No le agradaba, además se vería fácilmente descubierto porque el chico rubio al que había ido a visitar no lucia muy listo como para que discerniera de qué iba todo.

- ¡Ya llegue! – se escuchó un grito feliz desde la entrada trasera del loca, todos se giraron a mirar al rubio quien entraba muy campante con una sonrisa. Todos esperaban ver su reacción cuando reparara en la morena presencia. Naruto caminó con una sonrisa feliz hacia sus amigos y se extrañó de encontrarlos a todos reunidos, bueno, a casi todos, Shikamaru seguía en la registradora y de seguro Chouji e Hinata deberían seguir en la cocina. Fue ahí cuando reparó que Ino abrazaba el brazo de un chico moreno, un moreno que él conocía a la perfección - ¡Teme! – gritó contento a pesar del insulto lanzado. Al tiempo que se acercaba de manera acelerada donde estaba el pelinegro.

- Que tal Dobe – Naruto rió divertido al tiempo que hacia la mímica de querer golpearle, un golpe flojo que con extrema facilidad Sasuke bloqueó con una mano.

- Que encuentro tan romántico – comentó de forma sarcástica Sai.

- ¡Sai! – gruñó Ino. Jiraiya solo rió divertido, mientras que Sakura fruncía el ceño. Naruto no entendió de qué iba ese comentario y Sasuke simplemente lo dejó correr aburrido.

- Ya muevan sus traseros, pequeños haraganes – el peliblanco se puso de pie dispuesto a volver a trabajar – Naruto, tienes la tarde libre – le guiñó un ojo divertido. Naruto le sonrió agradecido.

- Vamos Sasuke, hay una heladería estupenda por aquí. Así, mientras combatimos este horrible calor, me cuentas como te ha ido – dijo feliz el rubio ignorando que había dicho el nombre del pelinegro, el involucrado tampoco dio cuenta de ello porque simplemente siguió al rubio.

- De acuerdo, así me dices si suspendiste ese examen del cual vienes.

- Soy muy listo teme, no dudes de mi intelecto – bufó molesto.

- Lo que digas Usuratonkachi – Sasuke formó una semi sonrisa. Por otro lado los amigos del rubio miraron extrañados a la pareja.

- ¿Sasuke? – dijo Ino extrañada – si no creyera que es imposible, pensaría que se trata de Uchiha Sasuke, pero él no vendría a un lugar como este.

- ¿Por qué no? Además, se parece – comentó Sai como si nada.

- No seas idiota Sai.

- Entonces ¿por qué Naruto no había querido decirnos su nombre en todo este tiempo? – Sakura e Ino miraron esta vez con mayor interés a la pareja que se alejaba.

- Si fuera así, no podemos hacer nada… Naruto le ha visto primero… - rió Ino divertida – pero si fuera él, envidiaría a horrores a Naruto – sin agregar nada más se acercó a una mesa que acaba de ser desocupada para ir a limpiarla, mientras que Sai se acercó a una pareja que acaba de ingresar a local. Sin embargo la chica de cabellos rosas no despegó sus ojos de la salida del local.

- Uchiha Sasuke – repitió más para sí que para alguien a su alrededor.

A las afueras del café, una camioneta comenzó a seguir a los dos jóvenes que había salido del café, ignorantes de todo. Eran un total de cinco ocupantes, cada uno tenía una expresión diferente para la situación que estaban presenciando. Colocaron en marcha el motor del vehículo cuando vieron que ambos jóvenes se subían a un bus con dirección a la parte sur de la ciudad, siguieron al otro vehículo de cerca, no fue mucho lo que avanzaron, además de señalar que fueron los dos chicos que seguían los primeros en salir para luego comenzar a caminar de manera tranquila.

- Sigo pensando que esto es una estupidez – una voz grave y de tono hastiada resonó dentro del vehículo.

- Yo lo encuentro emocionante – habló el único castaño del grupo.

- ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber qué rayos es lo que tenia inquieto a Sasuke, Gaara? – un chico de cabellos blanco y extraña sonrisa le habló desde el volante del auto.

- Creo que estamos invadiendo su privacidad. Con quien quiera salir es su problema.

- Oh, no lo entiendes aún Gaara-kun – del asiento del copiloto se podía ver al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha – como su hermano, es mi deber saber que está haciendo y con quien se está juntando.

- Por favor Itachi, Sasuke ya tienen 21 años, sabe cuidarse perfectamente solo.

- Haré como que no escuché eso.

- Complejo de hermano – le susurró Kiba al pelirrojo.

- ¡Te escuché Kiba!

- Jajajaja – rió al verse descubierto. En la parte posterior, no importándole nada, se encontraba leyendo calmadamente el manager del grupo.

- Bueno – habló al tiempo que cambiaba a la siguiente hoja de su libro – hay que verle el lado positivo al asunto… - todos se giraron a verle curiosos – el chico es lindo.

- ¡Cierto! – rió Suigetsu.

- Ese no es el punto – rumió el pelinegro.

- Vamos Itachi, desde que Sasuke dejó de verlo a estado más parco de lo usual, obviando el primer día de su desaparición estaba de tan buen ánimo que llegué a pensar que era el fin del mundo. Es obvio que se puso pesado porque quería verle… – rió el peliblanco – si ese chico le hace bien a tu hermano… ¿No estaría eso genial?

- Ustedes los están emparejando muy rápido… puede que sean solo amigos – habló molesto.

- ¿Has revisado su billetera? – comentó como si nada Suigetsu.

- ¡Eso es violar su privacidad cara de Kappa! – habló molesto Gaara.

- Hey, tenía hambre y la billetera más cercana que encontré para pagar esa Pizza fue la de Sasuke – se justificó el chico – Lo que estaba diciendo – miró estaba vez al mayor de los Uchiha – había tres fotos en ella… y era de esos dos. Bueno, si lo piensas, Sasuke se saca millones de fotos anualmente, pero ésta era diferente – dijo en todo misterioso.

- ¿Diferente? – preguntaron casi todos los presentes, Kakashi rió ante la magia que tenía Suigetsu para envolver a la gente en lo que decía.

- Si, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Sonriendo? – preguntó Kiba impresionado.

- Hablan como si mi hermano nunca sonriera – se molesto Itachi.

- Itachi – lo llamó Kiba – ¿vez a Gaara aquí presente? – el pelinegro posó sus ojos en la ceñuda figura peliroja, por otro lado Gaara miró feo a Kiba – Ya, Sasuke es algo así, pero peor, todo depende de su estado de ánimo – zape para Kiba por parte del pelirrojo.

- Vamos, démosle una oportunidad a todo esto. Puede que así se demuestre que a los Uchiha le gustan los rubios… o al menos las personas de pelo claro, cierto que Obito le gusta un tipo medio canoso.

- Te estoy escuchando Suigetsu.

- Jajajaja…

- Será como sea… o al menos hasta que Sasuke quiera decirnos algo de todo esto.

- Lo hará – habló divertido el peliblanco – porque seremos nosotros los que tocaremos su canción de amor.

- jijiji La canción de amor de Sasuke, eso quiero verlo – rió Kiba. Itachi solo suspiró, porque conocía a su hermano más de lo que él parecía conocerse a sí mismo, y todo lo que estaba haciendo evidenciaba que aquel chico rubio era alguien importante en su mundo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo.

Por otro lado, los involucrados ya estaban degustando sus helados. Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, Sasuke solo observaba divertido a su rubio compañero, le era divertido apreciar todas las caretas que podía poner. No pudo evitar reír divertido cuando los ojos del rubio se iluminaron al ver su gigantesca copa de helado, obviamente cortesía del moreno. Sasuke solo comía de forma ocasional de la misma, no le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido? Supe que estuviste en Osaka hasta la semana pasada – comenzó Naruto.

- Ha sido aburrido… es lo mismo de siempre – le quitó importancia Sasuke.

- Si estás aquí, ¿quiere decir que darán un concierto?

- Esa es la idea… - Sasuke dudo en contarle o no que se tomarían una vacaciones, prefirió no hacerlo de momento – pasado mañana estaremos en un programa de la televisión.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió Naruto - ¿Cuál? ¿A qué hora?

- Aun no lo sé… apenas sepa te aviso – Naruto le miró con duda para luego hacer un puchero.

- No seas bastardo Sasuke. Sabes que no puedes avisarme… no tenemos ninguna forma de contactarnos – Sasuke había pasado por alto aquel detalle. Soltó un suspiro, lo que iba a hacer era una tontería.

- Dame tu número, yo te daré el mío.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría. Había pensado que nunca más vería al Uchiha y aquella oportunidad debía guardarla como un tesoro en sus memorias. Estuvo por más de dos semanas contándoles las mismas cosas a sus amigos, porque quería revivir cuantas veces fuera posible el momento. Sasuke era un chico serio, quizás mucho, pero cuando llegabas a entrar en su pequeño mundo te podía enseñar que era una persona encantadora y con una sonrisa hermosa. Sus acciones también eran buenas, la misma acción de hace unos momentos, de comprarle un helado, de darle su asiento a una señora que subió poco después de ellos en el bus. Todas esas cosas demostraban que Sasuke no era el típico chico que se ha dejado llevar por la fama y el dinero, todo lo contrario, lo habían transformado en un chico que le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y caseras. Lo único que Naruto esperaba de toda aquella amistad que estaba entablando con el moreno era no enamorarse, porque sabía que el único afectado de todo eso sería él.

- ¡Claro! – sonrió, sacó su teléfono y se lo alargó al moreno quien lo tomó con cuidado, luego comenzó a elegir algunas opciones y listo su teléfono fue devuelto con el numero de Sasuke y su dirección de correo. Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de pasar su celular, el cual, contrario a lo que había imaginado, era bastante modesto. Tecleó su número y dirección de correo.

- Ya… - rió divertido ante el nombre que le había puesto a su contacto "Dobe"

- Oh, debemos estar algo mal de la cabeza – rió Naruto, quien tenía como titulo de contacto para Sasuke "Teme"

- Y que lo digas…

- Bueno, al menos así nadie sabrá de quien es, Sai tiene la mala costumbre de revisar mis cosas en busca de cosas comprometedoras.

- ¿Comprometedoras? – Naruto se sonrojó ante su estupidez. Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento del rubio.

- Bueno… una vez encontraron una carta de amor dirigida a mí en mis cosas… - rió culpable, Sasuke no entendía que tenía de malo todo eso – el problema es que tal parece que me la habían dado hace algo de un mes y en ella decía que la niña me estaría esperando tras la escuela.

- Dejaste plantado a la niña dobe – rió divertido.

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – Rumió enojado - ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que me había dejado una carta?

- Bueno, por lo general la gente suele revisar sus cosas…. Y eso es diariamente – lo molestó el moreno.

- Teme – giró su vista ofendido, Sasuke solo negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Una vez el helado fue consumido casi a su totalidad, salieron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, siendo seguidos obviamente por el quinteto, unos más interesados que otros. La tarde paso volando haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto se despidieran cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse.

Cuando Sasuke regresó con el resto de sus compañeros sintió extrañas miradas en su dirección. La mirada de picardía de Suigetsu le irritaba en sobremanera, pero finalmente decidió pasar por alto su extraño comportamiento, más que nada para su propia sanidad mental, nunca se sabía que clases de cosas podía estar planeando. Esa tarde Kakashi les comunicó en donde realizarían la entrevista y cuando, les informó en qué consistiría; un tema que Sasuke odiaba profundamente.

- ¿Tema libre? – consultó sin entenderlo Kiba.

- Si, ya sabes, preguntas provenientes del público, de gente en sus hogares – respondió calmadamente el peliblanco.

- Osea, si me preguntan de qué color es mi ropa interior ¿debo responder? – habló divertido Suigetsu.

- No seas imbécil – le retó Sasuke.

- Eres tan poco divertido, deberías estar de mejor humor… después de todo ya safaliftem… - la mitad de su oración se vio interrumpida por un nervioso Kiba y un despreocupado Itachi.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Olvídalo… recuerda que parte de su cerebro se perdió cuando su madre lo tiró por la ventana cuando era un bebé – habló despreocupado Itachi. Sasuke les miró sin creerles ni una palabra.

Esa misma tarde Sasuke le envió un sencillo mensaje a Naruto con la información que le habían entregado, no tardó mucho en recibir respuesta por parte de éste.

"_¿Tema libre? Eso quiero verlo xD… me preguntó si podré hacerte alguna pregunta comprometedora =D…" (Naruto)_

"_**¿Y qué preguntarías? ¿El color de mi ropa interior?" (Sasuke)**_

"_Tienes una horrible obsesión con la ropa, ¿sabías?... ¿Alguna clase de trauma? =O" (Naruto)_

"_**No quiero recordarlo" (Sasuke)**_

"_No quisiera estar en tus zapatos… Nah, pero estaba pensando algo como tus notas en el colegio… algún evento vergonzoso de tu vida *-*" (Naruto)_

"_**Mis notas eran perfecta, dobe. Y no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme… salvo aquella vez que un dobe rubio chocó contra mi e hizo que la mitad de Tokyo me persiguiera" (Sasuke)**_

"_Rencoroso XP" (Naruto)_

"_**Infantil" (Sasuke)**_

Estuvieron casi toda la noche enviándose mensajes de ese estilo. Pero prácticamente no se dieron cuenta de ello, demasiado entretenidos buscando alguna forma de cabrear al otro y poder, de esa forma, dormir satisfechos.

_continuará..._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos en la tercera y ultima parte.<p>

Aclaración: todas las letras y canciones, buenas o malas, son de mi autoria.


End file.
